Heroína
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Su amada ha muerto y desde entonces el corazón de la detective no volvió a encontrar la paz. Como salida alternativa a su vacío y dolor se introdujo al mundo de las drogas, al mundo del Diacetilmorfina mejor conocida como Heroína.
**Hola de new :3**

 **El día de hoy les traigo este nuevo fic. Advierto que es algo intenso, algo extraño y un poco nostálgico, muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir pero la idea rondó mi cabeza un buen rato y esto salió, espero que les agrade, como siempre quiero agradecer a mis lectores y amigas que me presionan porque escriba o resuba mis fics eliminados (ya pronto lo haré) mientras los dejo con éste. Nos estamos leyendo :3**

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece, los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a CAPCOM y a Shinji Mikami, yo sólo los ocupo para fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

 **Nota: Este fic participa en la actividad de Marzo "Lo que ellas quieren" del grupo FF: DSTLO, Y Resident Evil Behind de horror**

 **Heroína**

Era demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta que el alcohol y el cigarrillo ya no le llenaban como solían hacerlo ella ya se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, buscando a la gente que se supone debe atrapar.

Ser policía es difícil, es estresante, te cansa emocional y físicamente. Los excesos pueden ser comunes en el ámbito como en cualquier otro lugar pero en ella, en ella todo podía ser la excepción. Al crecer en una familia de héroes de guerra, respetados militares y pulcros marines se le inculcó que todo ése mundo podrido no debía ni siquiera rozarle; su padre la instruyó bien, su abuelo le enseñó por medio de sus historias sobre la guerra de Vietnam, su madre la educó con amor y firmeza entonces ¿qué fue lo que falló?...

¿Qué fue lo que falló?

Sonriendo como idiota miró al techo y con lo poco de conciencia que tenía se transportó a la casa de su infancia. En su mente visualizó a su madre que entre risas y retos entrenaba con su padre, sus abuelos de visita miraban las fotos de sus años en servicio mientras su hermana y ella jugaban a "policías y ladrones" con sus primos. Deborah corría agitada tras los otros niños escondiendo en una pequeña bolsa de plástico el "motín" robado del banco y Helena, juntando sus manos y alzando sus dedos índice a modo de cañón de pistola les disparaba, los niños al tercer "pum" se dejaban caer al pasto simulando estar muertos pero su juego no acababa ahí pues tenían que defenderse y acabar con la policía. A sus siete años Helena disfrutaba de jugar así, a ser la buena que salvaba el día como una heroína más de la familia, su abuelo los admiraba desde su silla con una sonrisa llena de orgullo diciéndole a su hijo que una nueva servidora de la nación había nacido. Ahora, a sus veintisiete años sus ojos se cristalizaron inundados de decepción, se levantó de su sofá donde reposaba su viaje y clavó los ojos a su mesa donde yacían los objetos con los que su adjetivo favorito, heroína, había tomado otro significado.

Una aguja doblada, una cuchara con restos de droga calcinada, una vela y el encendedor de su padre. Miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil, ya era tarde y por eso su "viaje" ya había terminado, se sentía cansada, sin hambre, sin ganas de algo más que no fuera dormir. Arrastró sus pies rumbo a su cuarto dejándose caer sobre la cama sin quitarse su uniforme.

Hoy, hace 6 meses lo poco de cordura ética se había quebrado, desde hace 6 meses Helena Harper activo elemento del Departamento de policía de Nueva York se había vuelto adicta.

Por la ventana la luna en cuarto menguante se asomaba indiscreta, Helena al observaba la culpó por reírse de su apariencia, levantó su mano mostrando su dedo medio a la enorme estrella en respuesta a su burlona forma luego se giró abrazando su perro de peluche, su cabeza comenzó a punzarle levemente y en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto pequeños destellos de luz similares a estrellas fugaces explotaban en el techo, curveó sus labios pues sabía lo que significaba; estaba delirando nuevamente.

Sintió su cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma, de pronto dejó de sentirse atada a la gravedad de la tierra y se dejó llevar cual hoja seca siendo arrastrada por el viento, arqueó su espalda cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de las sensaciones que experimentaba. Se estremeció y sacudió violentamente por una fracción de segundo, sonrió para sí pues se sentía bien, le gustaba esto tanto que sin mentir podía asegurar que la excitaban sexualmente. Era algo fuera de este mundo, un viaje completamente distinto que le traía a su destrozado corazón la paz que desde hace tiempo perdió haciéndola sentir útil, valiosa y sobretodo valiente, se sintió una especie de heroína aunque no estaba segura de qué o por qué y eso la hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada divertida. Todos sus miedos, sus penas, sus sentimientos de fracaso y tristeza se ahogaban entre las olas de diacetilmorfina que introducía por su torrente sanguíneo abandonando su corazón, su alma y sintiéndose capaz de cualquier cosa como antes y dejando a un lado todo ápice de vulnerabilidad.

No pudo evitar pensar en su familia, los honorables y siempre respetados Harper. Sus abuelos debían estar revolcándose en su tumba al ver en lo que se ha convertido, una drogadicta que ha perdido el empleo y el rumbo correcto de su vida, sus padres quizás sentirían lástima y tratarían de ayudarla aunque… ¿Para qué perturbarlos más? Con la muerte de Deborah han sufrido bastante.

Entonces la vio, a unos cuantos pasos de su lugar se encontraba ella bailando sutilmente cual hermosa y delicada hada en el bosque, sus ojos rasgados y de intenso color oscuro se posaron sobre los suyos propios y sonriéndole como sólo ella sabía le extendió la mano para que se acercara. Helena no perdió tiempo, corrió prensándola entre sus brazos al tenerla cerca, sus lágrimas cayeron incesantes por la felicidad de tenerla otra vez consigo, así sin perder un segundo la tomó de la nuca y atrapó sus deliciosos labios rojos. El sabor salado de su llanto se coló un poco por sus comisuras entremezclándose de forma inapropiada para el momento, pero no prestó demasiada atención pues sólo tenía interés en su querida dama de rojo.

Pasó el tiempo, lo cual fue poco relevante para la castaña, Ada descansaba sobre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que Helena jugaba con su cabello enredándolo en su dedo, por un segundo pensó que su cuerpo había sucumbido a las toxinas y que había llegado al limbo, luego pensó que tal vez aquél supuesto Dios sí existía y se había apiadado de ella sanando sus deteriorados antebrazos y venas malheridas por los constantes pinchazos y permitiéndole llegar la paraíso donde Ada se encontraba aunque era mucho menos probable, luego de traicionar su ética y su moral el paraíso no tendría por qué aceptarla.

La noche cayó, Ada había desaparecido y Helena, frenética la buscaba por doquier, dirigió su mirada al cielo luego de escuchar a alguien llamarla, vio a la luna y el sol jugando con las estrellas haciendo que éstas explotaran y cayeran como una lluvia de finos destellos sobre su cabeza, desquiciada se tiró al piso con ambas manos sobre sus sienes, gritando y maldiciendo….

Las estrellas se apagaron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la entrada de la comisaría un moño negro adornaba lúgubre su puerta principal, adentro todos los oficiales, detectives y demás integrantes vestían sus trajes negros esperando el momento de partir.

El auto llegó, los deudos subieron a sus autos y en medio de tristeza y desolación siguieron a paso lento la carroza hasta el último lugar.

\- Preparen. Apunten… ¡Fuego!- se detona el primer disparo, el comandante toma un respiro, escondiendo su llanto bajo la visera de su gorra da una nueva orden de disparo, una más y una más hasta que la caja termina de descender.

Terminado todo el comandante Kennedy y su compañero Redfield se acercaron a la lápida, el superior colocó las flores y entre lágrimas murmuró

\- Desconozco cuánto tiempo permaneciste así, derramando lágrimas de unicornio. Viajaste a otros planos telúricos probablemente visitando la Luna de Orión, perdiste el rumbo de tu nave espacial y miles de veces llamaste pidiendo permiso para aterrizar… Pero nunca te supe escuchar. Perdóname.

\- Helena Harper. Una fuerte y poderosa heroína.


End file.
